


Dinner At Midnight

by MotelsandDiners



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I'm too tired to come up with tags, Meet-Cute, SoftEddie, Suggest some for me, Venom adores you, kind of, not really - Freeform, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 01:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16546382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotelsandDiners/pseuds/MotelsandDiners
Summary: Life is weird. Like, really weird. But you weren't going for that cookie-cutter, two kid family, white picket fence life, so, who are you to complain? You've got a gluttonous, murder obsessed alien that thinks the world of you and a sweet, gentle, perpetually tired teddy bear that would do literally anything you asked him to. Life is weird. But it's also good.





	Dinner At Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Yup. It happened. I knew it would. I watched the movie and knew it was only a matter of time. Couldn't help myself. You will hear no apologies from me.

Eddie’s not fond of meet cutes. In fact, the concept of them makes his eyes roll practically out of his sockets. Maybe it’s due to the abrupt lurch his life has taken into the macabre lately, maybe that’s his problem: life has moved so far passed normal that normal isn’t normal anymore.

As it goes, he supposes this could be a meet cute. By his standards, at least.

Four assholes in an alley, cornering a woman. Common thing everywhere, actually. What isn’t is the arrival of a second woman onto the scene who garners their attention with a yell.

Eddie, deciding something, deciding something that takes forever for him to decide upon, stands in the opening of the alley with his hands in his hoodie pockets feeling a fair amount of guilt for not immediately jumping to the rescue, and also feeling a great deal of gritty reluctance.

_Can we eat them, Eddie? Bite off their heads?_

Eddie sighs, drops his head low and mumbles under his breath, “ _We_ just ate.”

His head snaps up when the thud of flesh echoes down to him, followed by the surprised guffaws of the men. There’s only one woman in the alley now. The one that was cornered and scared has disappeared. Probably taken off towards the opposite end of the alley.

Now it’s just the one. The one that wanted to be a hero.

_Are we going to help her?_

Eddie shifts on his feet. “You just want to eat again.”

The men move in, obscuring this brave woman from view, and feels his stomach drop. His feet start moving, sluggishly, soles scraping the worn-down asphalt.

One of the men suddenly falls and hits the ground like a sack of bricks. A flickering light on the side of a building offers a sliver of clarity to the shadows and moving shapes, just a moment it offers. But it’s enough. A knife. A switchblade. The man had been stabbed.

Eddie cocks an eyebrow.

_Whoever she is, I like her. Let’s save her. Bite off all their heads._

Eddie licks his lips, “No drama. No head biting.” He mutters, eyeing the bleeding man with a sense of satisfaction.

_Pussy._

“Far as alleys go, you picked the wrong one, gentlemen,” He calls out, fracturing their attention again. He catches her eye, nods discreetly.

Two of them break off, lumber towards him. “Yeah, why’s that?” One of them says, and Eddie can practically feel Venom vibrating with excitement within him.

“Because I’m in this one.”

It’s over before it starts, really. They don’t even close enough for Eddie to gauge their height before Venom cloaks him.

This girl is either very well-adjusted, or has seen some shit in her day because she doesn’t so much as blink at the ten-foot tall, oil-black alien that tears the men apart. Literally. The other, the other makes an idiot move and tries to grab for her, use her as leverage no doubt. But she shoves her knife through his palm, stomps on his foot, and then launches her fist into his throat.

She would’ve put her knife in his stomach too, but a slimy mass of black ooze attaches itself to his chest and drags him towards that towering mass of shimmering terror. She doesn’t watch him get eaten. She doesn’t need that visual. The audio is enough.

He clears his throat when he’s finally himself again, and she turns warily, knife still clutched in hand. “You alright?” He asks lamely. Because he’s lame.

“Not going to eat me, are you?” She replies, a crease between her brows.

_I like her. I say we keep her. Introduce yourself._

Eddie shoots a wobbly smile. “No, no. I only eat bad guys.” It’s a joke, poorly told, in bad taste, no pun intended.

She just stares. “Uh-huh.” She stows her knife back into her jeans pocket. “Could’ve handled them, but thanks.”

Eddie bites a smile back. “You do this often? Search alleys for a fight?”

She licks her lips, and her mouth moves a little, trying to find words before she chuckles breathlessly. “No. No, I was just passing by.” She glances down at the end of the alleyway wryly.

Eddie smiles with the humor of knowing the secret behind an inside joke. “Yeah, me too.”

She grins, “Not very good at it, are we? Passing by?”

_We’re keeping her. Forever. Tell her your name._

“Suppose not. I’m Eddie.” He says, outstretching his hand.

Her smiles tweaks with a bit more humor. Without hesitation, she grabs his hand, “Y/N.”

The man she stabbed groans, apparently come to. The shock of being stabbed must have made him pass out.

Eddie hikes his shoulders, grimaces. “We should probably go.” He says, looks down at their interconnected hands and quickly lets go.

She snorts, but silently agrees and briskly jogs towards the end.

A macabre meet cute. But he doesn’t think meeting you under any other circumstance could have worked out so well for either of you. Because- and stay with him here -if he had met you at a coffee shop, or bumped into you shopping for groceries, he’d have been put on his ass with the things he comes home to- the things you do.

Jars of unidentifiable chemicals sit on his kitchen table, a beaker of blood is bubbling above an open flame, and you’re at the far end, seated on a stool, staring into a microscope, examining different slides of what appears to be…hair? Thread? Who the hell knows?

A loaded gun sits next to the stove, just lays there. A few random bullets chilling on the counter. A pan of mac and cheese simmers.

His door is open, he’s standing there holding a bag of groceries, swiveling his gaze to and fro, not sure what to focus on. “Have a busy day at the office, honey?”

Your head snaps up, eyes wide and locked on Eddie in confusion. You turn your head to look out the window and find the sky dark, city lights on. “Shit,” You say, and regard the kitchen table sheepishly.

Eddie smiles knowingly and shuts the door as you hop off your stool and flounder around, not quite knowing where to clean up, how to. “Been a while since the kitchen looked like a chem lab. Almost missed it.”

“Fuck,” You curse, quickly scribbling in your notepad to take down shorthand notes on what you’ve learned. “Sorry, sorry.”

_Look at her. She’s so small and fragile. I’m glad we kept her._

Eddie can’t help but agree.

_Tell her we got dinner._

Eddie shakes his head. Tater tots and dinosaur shaped chicken nuggets isn’t dinner.

_Yes it is!_

Eddie tosses the whole bag in the freezer and leans back against the fridge while you clean up. It’s been a few months, a few strange months. Your relationship is transient, a lot of coming and going, not a whole lot of staying. You mostly pass each other on your way to your respective jobs, a fleeting “Hey,” or “Be careful” your common go-to's. Occasionally, depending on the mood and if coffee has already been imbibed, a kiss will be shared, or a lazy-comfy hug that’s initiated with the snatching of a wrist.

_Eddie, I want to say hi._

So, go, he thinks, and Venom does. Separates from him through his back and then travels from the fridge down to the floor. Eddie watches Venom go, smirking faintly. His alien co-habitant is like a dog when it comes to you. Eddie clears his throat, “Hey, keep an eye out, he’s coming to you.”

You look up just as Venom flops over the edge of the table in a gooey mass before he’s skittering towards you. You smile, reach out, and he shoots into your palm with such zeal you can’t contain your laugh. As he assimilates with you, you glance at Eddie thanking him wordlessly for the warning.

The first time Venom connected to you it had been right after the shower. You were towel drying your hair, humming under your breath, and he just oozed in from underneath the door, spidering towards you jaggedly. You nearly had a heart attack, and the scream you emitted had Eddie bursting through the door a few seconds later. He found you standing on the toilet with your towel wrapped tight around you, chest heaving.

His lame explanation of “He wanted to see you.” Did not help to smooth matters out. Since then, he’s been sure to warn you.

_Y/N! We killed people today. A lot._

Bad people, I hope. You turn off your hot plate, gather up room temperature beakers of liquid to pour down the drain.

_Very. I tore off a man’s leg and watched him hop up and down like a pogo stick until he passed out from blood loss and then died…and then I ate him._

Was that the most eventful part? You do a double take at the pistol on the counter, forgetting completely about it. But you gather up the bullets, drop them into the junk drawer near the front door and turn around to look for Eddie and find him already gone.

_No. I bit off a man’s head, spit it out at another’s head and it knocked the other man unconscious. Are you hungry? We brought dinner!_

“Not the head you spit out, I hope?” you jest, laying all your beakers and pipettes in the sink to be washed later. The hot plate and the beaker on top of it need time to cool down.

_No, I ate that. Sorry. We brought tater tots and nuggets._

You grin widely, stifling your laughter. Venom tells you more about his and Eddie’s day and his narrative skills have you almost rolling on the floor. Eddie and Venom are the strangest things to ever happen to you and you’ve never been more grateful for anything in your life.

_I have to leave you soon. Get back to Eddie. Where is he?_

You’ve just finished putting the mac and cheese in the fridge when Venom asks that and you shrug. You peer over your shoulder at the kitchen, making sure you haven’t left any fire hazards before venturing further into the apartment. The bedroom door is cracked slightly, and you cautiously slide it open.

Eddie is laying on his back, still fully clothed in the middle of the bed, sound asleep. Snores pour from his mouth.

_You’re going to keep him, right, Y/N?_

You smile softly. “Yeah. I think I will.”

Quietly, you go about unlacing his shoes and pulling them off his feet and Venom makes his break for Eddie then. You put his shoes in the closet, take your own off, and then slip into bed. You unzip his hoodie, knowing he tends to run hot, he’ll end up tossing and turning all night, huffing and puffing.

He stirs slightly when you finally lie down and mumbles your name.

You hum at him softly, venturing a guess that Venom might have woken him up.

“I forgot dinner.”

You smile, and slide across the sheets until you’re nestled against his side. “I know.”

He curls an arm around your shoulder and pulls you half on top of him. He hums in approval, contented, his voice carries that same tune when he says, “Breakfast tomorrow?”

You smirk, toy with the drawstring of his hoodie, “You asking me out on a date?”

“We’ve been dating four months,” he mumbles, pushing a sleepy kiss to your forehead, his eyes still closed. “Course I’m asking you on a date.”

You snicker quietly and tip your head back to peck his scruffy jaw. “Breakfast sounds great.”

A cheeky grin pulls his plump lips wide. “Can’t believe you said yes. Daft woman.”

You slip a hand under the comfy material of his hoodie and smile warmly. “Lucky you.”

You drift off to sleep just moments before Eddie does. And right before Eddie succumbs to slumber, Venom purrs inside his mind.

_She has no idea we’re going to marry her._

Her? Eddie thinks, _I_ had no idea. But when he wakes up in the morning, he forgets all about it. Wondering if he imagined it, not really caring to ask Venom. It’s not really that important. At least it isn’t until about three months later and he’s suddenly stopping on the sidewalk to peer into a shop window at engagement rings on display.

**Author's Note:**

> As per usual, let me know what you think. And...the tags. I wasn't shitting around. I really don't know what else to tag this story for, lol. Love you guys, bunches! <3


End file.
